One step forward, two steps back
by Sh4dowbl4de
Summary: Ash made his dream come true. He's the Pokemon Master now. But did he really make his dream come true? Read on if you want to find out.
1. Past Memories

Author's Note

Hi, nube at work... This is my first fanfic I ever wrote. Give me reviews please. Go on me easy, though. English is not my native language. There might be few mistakes although I tried hard to write grammatically correct. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write. However, have fun reading. It's an AAMRN with Brock encountering oddities. What the story's about? Hmm... Lemme think. . . . . . . . . . . . Ash made his dream come true. He's the Pokemon Master now. But did he really make his dream come true? Read on if you want to find out.

!!!!!! I don't own Pokemon neither is it my intention to steal copyrights or ideas of other stories. If there's any problem, please contact me. Anyway, it's just fanfiction !!!!!!

* * *

( ) : are side remarks, explanations or how dialogs take place. 

_Italics_ : mean that the dialog spoken takes place in the past.

* * *

****Rating for this chapter: G**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Past Memories_**

Not too long ago Ash had made his dream to be a Pokemon Master come true.

He remembered the battle very well. He had to compete with his long-time rival Gary who at times made him insecure by mere presence. Fortunately, Ash had his pokemon and his friends cheering for him: Brock, Max, May and of course Misty - who was beside him since day one and never left (except for the Orre League that is). She's the one who went through good and bad times with him. She meant a lot to him. But she didn't know how much…

The battle of his life… He couldn't have done it without Misty's encouraging words.

_Brock: Go Ash! Show him what a real trainer is made of! __  
_

_May: Yeah, he's right!_

_Max: Show your best!_

_Misty: You can do it, Ash!_

When Ash heard these words his eyes lit up, flames of determination glowing in them. He wanted to win this one battle and prove everyone that he is more than just a wannabe. And he knew he could do it this time. He couldn't fail because his friends believed in him.

He couldn't see that Team Rocket (incognito though) were at his match too – cheering for him. They knew very well how strong Ash's pokemon were. They got blasted through the air by him so many times, they HAD to know it…

The referee whistled indicating that the match was about to begin.

_Referee: Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum please proceed to trainer boxes!_

When they got in he continued.

_Referee: 6 on 6. Rules as known, ready… … …? GO!!!_

Ash chose Pikachu. Gary chose a Rhydon.

_Gary: No way you gonna beat a Rhydon with you're yellow mouse!_

Ash showed a little smile…On his journey he had learned that Rhydon's horn leads electricity. He didn't tell Pikachu to do anything – they thought the same. Ash only waited for the right moment for Pikachu to attack.

_Gary: Horn drill, Rhydon!_

_Ash: Now Pikachu!_

Before Gary could react…

_Referee: Rhydon's unable to battle anymore._

Bling One of Gary's 6 lights went out.

_Referee: Chose another Pokemon._

The following 4 rounds went over VERY fast. Pikachu took out 5 of Gary's pokemon without breaking a sweat - each with only few hits and the crowd roaring. Actually, he wanted to use his other Pokemon too. But since Pikachu had made such a good start he kept his pika-pal in.

Then Gary came up with a surprise. He called out Regirock. Nothing leads electricity on its body.

_Gary: Now let's see how you gonna do it this time!_

Ash smiled, Pikachu knew what that meant. Now was the moment to show what he had achieved throughout these years of training. It was time for that special move Ash and Pikachu were secretly developing for months.

_Ash: Gary, surrender now or you might regret it later on._

_Gary: I will never surrender to a loser like you are. Give me your best shot!!!_

_Ash: Ok, as you wish. Pikachu you heard the man…_

Pikachu nodded barely noticeable and charged up, glowing a bright yellow.

_Commentator: What is this!? Pikachu is charging up for an attack! Now it's circling around Regirock confusing it._

_Gary: Regirock, tackle it!_

_Ash: Use Agility to evade the attacks!_

_Commentator: Unbeliveable! Pikachu is on Regirock's head blocking its view!_

_Gary: Use Megapunch!_

_Ash: Big mistake…_

Pikachu jumped off before that punch could hit him. Regirock took the full blow. Regirock punched itself. But was slowly getting up again.

_Commentator: What is that!? Pikachu is running around Regirock while shooting electricity towards the sky!_

Pikachu came to an abrupt halt near Ash's box when Regirock stood upright again. The crowd grew silent.

_Ash: Do you give up now?_

_Gary: Never!_

_Ash: So be it! Suffo-Cage Attack! _(I made up that attack, didn't find any better name though)

_Gary: Use Recover!_

Then lightning bolts came down from the sky forming a circle around Regirock. Where the bolts hit the ground were flames. The fire ring around it took up a lot of oxygen which

Regirock needed to breathe (don't ask me how Regirock breathes, just pretend it could and play along, ok?). It fainted.

_Referee: Regirock is unabled to battle anymore, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!_

The crowd went crazy.

_Commentator: Ash Ketchum just became Pokemon Master by only using ONE Pokemon and performing a totally unknown attack! **What a match**!_

Ash jumped down and dashed towards Pikachu.

_Ash: Great job, Pikachu!_

_Pikachu: Aw, it was nothing…_

Pikachu had his paw behind his head. What a humble picture…

_Pikachu: If you want to show me your gratitude, buy me some ketchup bottles…! _(Only Ash and his other Pokemon understand Pikachu, Misty only does a bit...)_  
_

_Ash: (giggling) Some things never change!_

Then Ash concentrated on Gary. He came up to him, they shook their hands.

_Gary: (serious) Congratulations, Ash. You beat me this time. But I'll be back to beat you the next time._

_Ash: (smiling) Deal!_

_Gary: (now smiling, too) Deal!_

Ash ran up to his friends. Before he got there he bumped into Team Rocket.

_Ash: Team Rocket, what are you doing here!?_

_Jessie: Calm down, twerp!_

_Meowth: Yeah!_

_James: We came to congratulate you._

_Ash: Really?_

_TR: Really!_

_Ash: (smiling again) Thank you, without you I wouldn't have got that much training. I need to go, see ya!_

_TR: No problem!_

When he finally arrived May, Max and Brock congratulated him. Misty did too but a special way. She hugged him.

_Misty: I knew you could do it._

Then something came that no one expected. She kissed him on the cheek. All of a sudden, she let go of him. She was very lightly blushing. Ash was blushing too, especially there were she planted the kiss. The others were looking at them very suspiciously.

That was a day to remember. What a match, indeed…

* * *

END CHAPTER 1 

Chapter two is coming up soon. Give me reviews, please. Thank you very much!


	2. On The Way

Atuhor's Note

Here's the second chapter...  
Ash's on his way home to celebrate his victory...

I hope you guys won't have problems with the shifting of place and P.O.V.'s. But I think it's fairly clear. I used some other technique for the dialogs this time since the whole chapter's taking place in the present...

* * *

( ) : are side remarks, explanations or how dialogs take place. 

_Italics_ : mean that the dialog spoken takes place in the past.

* * *

Rating for this chapter: G

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – On The Way_**

Ash had achieved his dream… 'But for what prize?', he thought. All the press and fans! It was unbelievable. In the beginning he liked the attention he was getting. After a little while Ash got tired off it all though. He wanted to escape all the fame. But he had to stick with it until he had found out how. At least he had his fellow friends with him. Brock, who he had met in Pewter, May and Max, who he had met starting the Orre League and Misty…

On his first day of Pokemon training Pikachu got hurt and Ash got him to the Pokecenter. On the way he 'borrowed' her bike after she had fished him out of the river. The bad thing about it was that Pikachu deep fried it afterwards when he protected Ash from the Fearrows which were chasing them. Later in the Pokecenter Misty found Ash and never left him claiming he owed her a bike. In fact, he did but never paid back fearing she might leave him… again. He really missed her back in the Orre League. But now she was back – it was a nice feeling having her back. And now he couldn't get her out of his head. He could still feel the kiss everytime he closed his eyes.

However, now he was heading to Pallet Town to celebrate his victory. He really wanted to see the proud faces. Anyway, meanwhile it was 6pm. It got quite dark, too. On top of that, they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Ash! Don't tell me we're lost again. Haven't you learned a thing over these years!?", Misty sounded angry and disappointed but yet somehow happy.

'Oh brother, not again!', Brock thought. Ah, just like in the good ol' days… Flirting like there's no tomorrow…

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder to get out of line because he knew what would follow next.

Brock was brought out of thoughts rather harsh.

"Don't blame me! Brock is holding the map, not me!"

"What, me?", Brock asked innocently, a shiny halo floating in mid air above his head.

He would have looked like an angel if it wasn't for those squinty eyes… May and Max were just standing by looking what might happen next. All of a sudden, the situation got out of control. Brock was clever enough to back of just the right time – when Ash and Misty got in major flirt mode. To the audience – Max and May - it seemed they were fighting. They were trying to find out if they liked each other or not. Brock on the other hand, had figured out long time ago shortly after joining Ash on his journey.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty's heads were several times bigger than normally and lots of #&'?¢�§° were flying around. Brock and Pikachu just sighed (you know these mushrooms they blow out when they sigh in Japanese cartoons…). Their faces were only an inch apart from each other and Brock decided to take action for the sake of his nerves and definitely his ears.

"Common, if you want to kiss then do it now. I even got my cam ready!", was Brock's interruption.

Neither Ash nor Misty did say a word…

'Ah, silence at last! Funny, they aren't even denying anything at all. Better change the subject though before this turns out bad.', Brock thought.

"How about we set up camp here?", Brock asked the group.

They all thought it was a good idea and they proceeded to set up everything.

"Ash, Misty you get water and you two get some firewood, please.", Bock demanded and continued, "I'll set up the tents and prepare everything for the fire."

"Wanna come with us Pikachu?", Ash asked.

"Pi", was Pikachu's answer. He didn't want to come.

"Ok"

After that they all went on their ways. A little later Brock had set up everything in no time and now had some spare time to think a bit. He couldn't believe how blind Ash AND Misty are. They didn't see they loved each other. The worst thing about it was that he had to live with the never ending flirting a.k.a. arguing because they'd probably never confess. He had to find out how he could change that. But he decided to wait a little longer before going in to action. And now the inevitably had to come – the time when Brock thinks about certain women that didn't want to leave his mind. He started talking to himself with heart eyes and was hovering around camp – he was in Lala-land.

-.-::(Misty thought that he might get into some kind of trouble some day before he'll meet the girl of his dreams. Oh, how right she was…)

Lucky, that Misty wasn't there to bring him back down to solid ground by pulling his ear…

And he wouldn't have liked that since his ears were ok again. Before, one ear used to be

a bit longer than the other.

Pikachu just sat there enjoying the show sitting in a little customized chair. He couldn't wait what would happen next.

ELSEWHERE WITH MAX AND MAY

Max and May were trying to find out if Ash and Misty liked or even loved each other listing the facts so far. Max thought they weren't. May being a girl and so a 'connaisseuse' if it came to romance and mushy stuff was convinced they were. It soon turned in an argument, too…

WITH ASH AND MISTY

They were quiet on their way. They were thinking about each other, what Brock said before, and that kiss… Misty was blushing hard and Ash was as too. Luckily, it was dark so they couldn't see it. All of a sudden Misty was kind of scared – she was thinking about how many awful bug pokemon could attack from behind in the woods at night. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed Ash's Arm and held on to it tightly.

"I'm afraid. What if bug pokemon are here?", Misty said sounding not too happy about the fact they were in the forest, again…

In fact, she never did like camping in forests overnight. The only thing that could make her stay was Ash. She felt save in his presence. She felt that she had to take care of him too, though – he wasn't perfect. But hey! Who's perfect anyway? However, at times he was quite dense, clumsy or stubborn and he most likely always ended up in dangerous adventures. When she left the group to take care of things (the gym that is) she always thought about Ash hoping nothing happened to him.

A cold breeze came and made Misty shiver.

"You must be feeling cold. Here, take my jacket.", Ash offered her after separating and putting the jacket on her.

And there are other situations when Ash does the right thing at the right time. He could be so protective, determinated, nice and caring. Just like now…

"Thank you, Ash." Misty put on his jacket smiling and took Ash's arm again now snuggling even closer to it enjoying the warmth.

Ash was blushing since she touched his arm. He got really nervous and started to sweat a litlle bit. But after seeing her content face he calmed down gradual releasing the heat that had built up in him.

'Maybe she likes me after all…', Ash thought to himself.

Yes, this did definitely make him smile. Finally, they got to a little hidden lake, took the water they'd need and left making their way back hanging on to each other again. They both enjoyed the feeling but didn't dare to say anything.

(I don't get it! Why do they get water when they have water pokemon with them? Ah, well…)

BACK AT THE CAMP

Brock was still floating around when they had arrived. Just in the same moment Max and May came out of the bushes bringing the wood.

Misty and May got quite angry veins popping out on their foreheads.

-.-x(you know how the veins pop out in Japanese cartoons a.k.a. anime)

Meanwhile, Pikachu had on 3D glasses and some popcorn and ketchup as dip to munch on still sitting in his chair.

BAM!!! Brock got hit with two mallets. When he got up he had two bumps decorating his forehead while stars were circling around his head. (He very slightly resembled Piccolo.) Ash and Max were covering in fear a sweat drop on their back heads…

,' (get what I mean?)

Suddenly, he shook his head, stood up and the bumps were gone (I don't know how they do it…).

"Let me cook dinner now!", Brock said.

As if on cue all their stomachs started growling.

AFTER DINNER

"Where am I going to sleep? There are only 3 tents…", Misty asked out loud.

"As you can see the tents have different sizes. There's on small one, a medium one and a large one. You don't fit in the small one so you have to sleep in one of the two others. But since Brock is too tall he has to sleep in the large one and there's no space for a second person in the large tent when Brock is in there. Me and May have to sleep in the small one since we're the only ones to fit in there. So that leaves you and Ash sharing the medium one.", was Max's reply.

"Oh, ok…" She was very happy but didn't dare to show her joy.

Soon enough, one by one went to sleep (Pikachu was the first one to go to sleep). Only Ash and Brock stood up a little longer. Brock made sure everyone was asleep before…

"Ash, let me tell you something before I go to sleep and don't interrupt me. You listening?"

"Uh-huh" Ash was wondering what would come next.

"I know you love Misty, don't deny it. But let me give you some advice. I've seen her leave you once breaking your heart. I don't want to see that happen again. If somebody knows something about broken hearts it's me. Besides, you are like a little brother to me… You know, you are so lucky she even came back. I think she won't be leaving too soon, so now is the chance to tell her. It's now or never, Ash. Don't let this chance slip. You have achieved one dream, you failed and got a second chance to fulfil it but who knows how many chances you get to confess to her and fulfil the other dream?"

"But she doesn't l…"

"I won't hear such nonsense! Listen, ask her if she hates you and if she says no you'll know that she likes you. Aw, what the heck! Man, she loves you."

"You think so?"

"Nope, I know so. And now I'll head to sleep, good night…"

Ash thought for a little while staring into the fire and then went to sleep too. When he got in the tent he carefully lied down next to sleeping Misty so he wouldn't wake her up. Oh, how he loved that cute look on her face when she was sleeping. He softly caressed her face with his fingertips after gently removing a strand from her face. He remained this way for another minute…

"One day, one day I'll tell the truth…", said Ash.

Then he turned his torch off and went to sleep.

1AM IN THE MORNING

Brock woke up from a noise coming from the bushes on the other side of camp. It sounded like women making pleasurable sounds. He had to check it out…

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

I know I promised that Brock would encounter oddities. That's what the next chpater will be about. It'll be a sub-chapter. I hope you heard of demons who take control of humans in order to steal energy from people of the opposite gender. Normally those demons take control of women. (I don't believe in demons, so don't bother to ask...)  
I only know the German word for that kind of demon. I'll try to find out what they are called in English.

Critix? Ideas? Please give me reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

PS: Thanks to everybody who gave me reviews already! Domo aregato gosaimas ta! Oyassimi nassai and sayonara!


End file.
